The fluidic system of a conventional flow cytometer incorporates an air and/or vacuum pump to pressurize and pump sheath fluid from a high-pressure container to the interrogation zone of a flow cell. These fluidic systems are typically arduous to assemble (which increases the costs of the flow cytometer), heavy to haul (which limits the repair options), and challenging to calibrate (which induces errors in the data). Thus, there is a need in the flow cytometer field to create an improved fluidic system. This invention provides such improved fluidic system for a flow cytometer.